


Play Date

by ImperialTrash (orphan_account)



Series: Seven is unstable but lovely [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crying, Dolls, Gen, I had to i'm not sorry, Inner Child, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Nobody Cares About Clyde, Secret pastime, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ImperialTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good old playdate, what's so wrong about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I headcannoned that Seventh Sister plays with her droids like dolls when no one is around, trying to release her inner child that never blossomed. 
> 
> I call her Bonnie because of where the Fifth Brother's fandom name came from, the origin a joke about Bonnie and Clyde, when everyone assumed that Seventh Sister was Barriss Offee, the joke was Barrie and Clyde, so sorry for any confusion. Enjoy

"Would you like some more tea, Miss Kira?"

"Oh yes, very much so, Mister Seth, I hope you have more!"

The Inquisitor was sitting down with her legs crossed in her private quarters, playing with her deactivated droids. She motioned her hands to mimic the acts for her droids, moving the stiff claws that grasped little cups around to simulate the robots passing on their invisible drink. She made one of them turn around to look at her, before switching to a deeper, more masculine voice. 

"What about you Miss Bonnie, would you like some tea?" Seventh Sister picked up a small cup laying next to her, holding 'Mister Seth' in her other hand. She moved the cup towards the droids, as if it were actually offering her tea.

"Why yes, I would very much so Mister Seth. What kind of tea is it?" She asked, no one but herself answering. "Why, it's your favorite! Tarine tea!" She huskily announced, before putting Mister Seth's cup over hers. After a moment of imaginary liquid pouring, she took the little cup to her mouth. Bonnie then made sipping noises, her face widening with delight. "Wow Mister Seth, this tea is fantastic! How about you Miss Kira, do you want more tea?"

"No please, I've had enough. But I don't suppose you have biscuits, do you Miss Bonnie?" Kira asked,or rather she asked herself, in a feminine, high pitched voice. Bonnie nodded enthusiastically at the motionless tool. "In fact I do, do you prefer blueberry or strawberry jelly? Personally, I prefer blueberry."

"I'd like strawberry, if you may. *sip*." She said for Mister Seth, making him drink. She turned her attention to the other robot, awaiting an answer.

She shook the thing, responding a no. "No fruit, I'll want plain please." Bonnie nodded understandingly and stood up. She went across her quarters to retrieve a platter of small, jelly coated biscuits that she had the cooks make for this time. She sat down criss-cross again and placed the plate down at the center of the little group and gave herself and her companions the ones they desired.

She picked up a blueberry and ate it slowly and courtisfully. Then, she made Mister Seth pick up his biscuit in his claw and lifted it to the 'eye' of the droids, and proceeded to make chewing noises and making faces.

"Om nom nom nom. Well I say, this biscuit is delightful! Om nom nom!" Bonnie announced in Seth's voice. Soon, her more feminine one rang out. "Don't eat with your mouth full, silly!"

"Yes Mister Seth, don't you know it's not polite?" Seven added, putting away her girly voice. She made the robot jump with her hand. "But Miss Bonnie and Miss Kira, I thought it was nice to compliment the food?"

Seven giggled a little before responding. "Yes, but only after you finish your food, Mister Seth!" She then proceeded to create a high pitched giggle for Miss Kira, all the while trying to stifle her own giggling. "Yeah dummy head!" After her insult, Seven lost control and started giggling loudly like a child.

Now Bonnie couldn't handle her controlled laughing and started to giggle uncontrollably. She did so for several seconds before she noticed a shiny, black liquid from the eye of the droid she called Mister Seth. She picked him up and inspected him closely, and noticed he was leaking oil. "Wh-why are you crying, Mister Seth?" 

Once again she did her voice, only this time, it was more sad and humdrum than usual. " *sniff* She called me a mean name, *sniff*," Bonnie flicked the black tear away and consoled the automaton, "it hurt my feelings."

Seven hugged it closely and began rubbing its head. "Oh, we are sorry Mister Seth. Miss Kira, apologize to him." She placed the oily droid with its other, before reverting to her Kira voice. "Aw, I'm sorry Mister Seth, I didn't know I was hurting your feelings, I apologize." She made both of the robots hug and Bonnie sighed. "See? Be careful about what you say to people Miss Kira, you could hurt their feelings. And Mister Seth, you're a big boy, you don't need to cry." 

Bonnie then proceeded to hug the two droids, embracing them with a friendly warmth. "You guys are my bestest of friends. I don't know what I could do without you!" Suddenly, her commlink began beeping with an incoming transmission from Kallus, to which she begrudgingly answered. "This is Seventh Sister, what is it you request, Agent Kallus?"

"We have been called to a holo conference by Governor Tarkin, he request we should be there immediately."

"Understood, I will be there soon." She ended the transmission and turned to her droids for one last time, a smile radiant in her face. "This will it for today my friends, I'm afraid I must leave. Goodbye for now!" She made both of them wave goodbye back before fixing their claws back to a more compact position

Finishing off with that, she decided that was the end of today's playdate. She cleaned the cups and placed them in a small drawer in a desk and proceeded to pick up the droids, and placed them on a counter near the door. She grabbed her commlink and pressed the button. "HG-763, I need you to repair a droid of mine, it'll be in my quarters for pickup. Don't go through my belongings or else." She opened the door, only to be greeted by her partner, Fifth Brother, who as always, was standing menancingly over her.

"Hello Sister."

"Hello Brother." She replied. They proceeded to walk together to the meeting, standing next to each other, quiet and hushed. They never once looked at each other, only staring at the same direction.

They walked down the hall, speechless the whole time, up to the point of the elevator. As they were gliding up the elevator, Fifth Brother spoke up. "So Sister, why must you do voices?" Bonnie instantly felt her cheeks and ears heat up with a greenish red blush. "I don't know what you mean."

The taller scoffed. "Hmpf, I know what you do, and i have a question, well, more like a request." He said lowly. Seven stood there nearly flushed and very embarrassed, afraid of what he'll say next. "May I play as Seth, when you do it again?" Bonnie embarrassment had gone down tremendously when he said this, causing relief to dwell in her body. She never looked at him, but her look of surprise engulfed her face at his comment

She sighed and contemplated her answer, though it didn't take long to come up with an answer. "No." She said, making Clyde a bit blown back at the answer. Just then, the bell ringed, and Seventh Sister walked out to join Kallus in the meeting.


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie gets new dolls as her droids are destroyed at the Medstation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Now let's watch Seven Sister's broken mind be somewhat fixed by Dolls!

Seven angrily stormed into the command ship as she didn't say a word passing by Kallus or Konstantine. No one dared to say anything to the fuming Inquisitor, afraid of what she'll do if someone brought up the boy.

Bonnie wish they wouldn't either, the boy and her failure was something she didn't wanted to be reminded of. Maybe if she ate those damned Meiloorun she could've hold the ship. Thinking nothing more, she stomped angrily like an AT-AT to her private quarters.

Bonnie desperately looked around for her droids, only to realize that Clyde had sent Seth and Kira to their demise. "Damnit Clyde, you pile of bantha droppings." She muttered, kicking over cluttered objects in her room in vexation. She took off her helmet and and smoothed her short, dark hair with her clawed gloves.

Bonnie had also realized that she would never see and play with them ever again. She could never "hear" the sounds of Kira's voice, or the deep, hearty laugh of Seth. She also soon come to terms, she could never relieve her happiness, she could never feel the joy and spending time with possibly her only true friends. Never again can Bonnie live those moments in joy and warmth and not face the harsh reality and its punishments.

"They're...they're really gone." She said to herself, trembling hands grasping her face. Bonnie had noticed that she was tearing as well, and eventually they streamed down her cheeks. "I-i can't be crying!" She told herself. "I-I'm an Inquisitor! I hunt Jedi, I protect the galaxy! I...I can't..." she didn't finish her sentence, however, as Bonnie's lipped quivered, she began bawling to her stiff pillow, letting her childish dream go with the streams of the Mirialan's tears.

Bonnie had to get new ones. She needed them, she couldn't just use the main Parrot droids, that thing has a mind of its own already, and it was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

She sniffled, before wiping her nose and quickly grabbing her datapad. She opened the Holonet browser and began typing in 'Child's Dolls for Sale'. She had to admit, this was pretty pathetic, but she doesn't want to be crying and bawling when someone will randomly check in.

She searched through the first result of, a popular website called Azamon. She scrolled through the website's products for sale, all human dolls with blue eyes and light colored hair. Whenever she would play with Kira and Seth, she...didn't actually pictured anything, but whenever Bonnie did, she always imagined Mirialans, maybe because she was one?

Changing her search question from 'Child's dolls' to 'Mirialan Child's dolls'. The search results dropped from thousands to only about 100. _The bigotry of Humans_ , she thought in her head. She went down and scrolled until she found one with good reviews and sale rate.

It was a trio of them, two traditional female and one male Mirialan doll with different facial tattoos, all the while with different eye colors of blue, gray, and brown, respectively. The dolls themselves seemed to be simple and tightly hand knitted, with the only facial detail the dolls have was the tattoos and eyes. Seven checked the little details once she picked the item.

_Customize tattoos on every doll!_

_Made proudly in Mirial!_

_Outfits only 1 credit more!_

_Great for teaching culture and playdates!_

Bonnie's eyes widened when she read playdates. She quickly viewed the reviews and read them with peaked interest.

_**These dolls really helped my child learn her half Mirialan heritage, could never be more satisfied.- Daphne Q.** _

_**Actual Mirialan dolls that are made by hand, great price and great product. - Amon V.** _

_**Better than the generic Human dolls, if you're a Mirialan it's a must have - Jerriko T.** _

Bonnie looked at them with excitement and added them to her cart. Since she was an Inquisitor, she had an almost unlimited amount of credits at her disposal, so she cared not for the price or the extra credits for outfits. Or expedited one day shipping.

She quickly filled out the shipping information and payed the credits. After her order went through, Bonnie grabbed her pillow and squeezed it hard, giggling with excitement, kicking her legs in the process, for the return of Mister Seth and Miss Kira was eminent!

***

Clyde had seen the whole ordeal through the Parrot droid that manage to survive after the encounter. He winced at the scene where she started to sob uncontrollably into the pillow, blackened Sith eyes becoming faded to almost white, but red with tears. _She cried so much and hard she went towards the light side_ , Fifth Brother thought, facepalming and shaking his head in annoyance.

"How did you manage to require this footage, droid?" He asked, the robot just beeped excitedly. "You hid? Why didn't you try to comfort her?" The droid just beeped retortedly. "You captured this yesterday?! Ah! Enough with you, leave me at once!" Clyde flicked away the droid and stared pensively outside the window.

He thought about the situation all the while trying to remember the beginnings of this past time. He remembered her since the beginning of training, a sad, pathetic, yellowed eyed girl. Whenever she could, she would always ask the other Inquisitors to play with her in tea parties or playdates.

That is until Lord Vader destroyed the dolls she managed to acquire and punished her severely. As Clyde remembered, she became very unhinged after that point, always flirting with basically any humanoid lifeform and being generally considered creepy, especially if the targets were children.

His Thoughts were interrupted when Kallus' familiar voice spoke up. "Ah yes, Inquisitor, there you are." Kallus began, holding a small black package. "The mail crew was sent a package for the ship, it says 'Bonnie I.' as the name, but we do not have such a person here."

"Financial records show that recently 'Seven Sister'," Kallus rolled his eyes at the name, "purchased something. I assume that Bonnie is the other Inquisitor?"

"You are correct as assuming this, Agent Kallus. I'll will personally deliver this to her." Clyde said, back turned. He met with Kallus and took the box swiftly and disappeared as quickly as he took it. Kallus just shook his head at the Inquisitors.

"I will never understand them." He said, muttering to himself as he left the Inquisitor's room.

***

Bonnie waited in calm patience for the package to arrive. She ordered it yesterday and had one day shipping, so why wasn't it here already? She pondered this until the door knocked hard.

She got up and opened it, revealing Clyde standing there with a small package in his hand. "This came for you, Sister." He said, holding out the box. Seven quickly grabbed the box and gave Clyde a small force shove and quickly closed the door.

All Clyde heard was a small muffled scream and intense giggling as he also heared the box being ripped open voraciously. "Miss Bonnie! You're back!" Bonnie said, voice higher pitched.

"Yes i am! And you brought a friend, what's your name?"

"Name's Lana, nice to meet ya!" She said, with what sounded like a...Corellian accent? Clyde didn't stand there to hear the rest of the crazy woman's rambling.

But he left with a slight smile on his face, knowing that his 'Sister', was happy again. Even though it meant she needed heavy help, Clyde was glad that she was glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To imagine the dolls, basically think of green colored amish dolls, but with colored buttons as eyes. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven gets new people to play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To imagine Pana, think of the Latina Human from the Star Wars Battlefront characters selection. Enjoy.

"Finally..." 

 

Seventh Sister muttered under her breath as she approached the injured boy. Ezra looked up weakly at the Inquisitor's masked face. Ezra tried to look around to look for Kanan and Ahsoka, he didn't see Kanan, but he saw Ahsoka take multiple stun blast before she finally collapsed from them. 

 

 _How did I even lose to these bucketheads_? Ezra thought, _They couldn't shoot if their lives literally depend on it!_

 

But these were guys he had never seen before. Black armor, cool looking helmets, and actually knew how to shoot. No doubt they actually knew how to fight, they must be some new type of troopers.

 

"You caused me trouble, pretty child. Lots of trouble," Seventh Sister coolly said, as she walked over and sat next to Ezra, who sat on the floor, leaned against a hard metal wall. "But now, I get to have you all to myself." 

 

A Storm Commando came next to her, staring at Ezra before she looked down at Seven. A seasoned, female voice calmly reported the current state. "Madame Inquisitor, the female Jedi is taken care of, she's down and unconscious. The male and the rest of the rebels escaped however." 

 

"That is immaterial at this point, Sergeant, get your men ready and head towards the ship. I'll be escorting the boy, and the Jedi goes with you." Seven replied.

 

"Yes Madame Inquisitor." The commando hurried Ahsoka's body towards the team's ship. Seven cupped Ezra's face before whispering in his ear. "We are going to have lots of fun together. Especially with that darling Togruta," She started gripping the boy's neck. Ezra tried to fight the tightening but it was futile.

 

After that, all Ezra could see was black.

 

***

 

"Wake up, young one!" Ezra eyes slowly fluttered and stared directly into Seven's black, Sith eyes. Ezra jumped, but realized he was cuffed on his hands and feet. He turned and saw Ahsoka in a similar position, chained with her hands free from the wrist. They sat in an awkward criss cross position on the floor, the light above blaring hard.

 

"Don't squirm too much now child, you need to save your energy!" Seven happily beamed. Super scary, Ezra thought. Ahsoka was also a bit taken back at the Inquisitor's rather creepily happy behavior. 

 

"It is very pleasing to have both of you lovely beauties in my possession. And if you decide not to play with me and leave, I have a very willing sergeant to lay you down.” She gestured towards the Storm Commando sergeant over next to her. She had her helmet off, exposing her tanned skin and shiny black hair, styled into a slick and short bob. 

 

"What is this Inquisitor? Why haven't you finished us off?!" Ahsoka demanded. The Mirialan simply laughed in a way to make everyone feel uncomfortable, Ezra even noticed the bodyguard give a look of uncertainty. _She definitely is started regret this,_ Ezra humoredly thought.

 

"Oh, Miss Tano," Seven finally said, "I'd like to play with my prey before I finally strike them down." Bonnie turned and stared at Ezra. "Especially with someone with such charm and youth as you and Ezra here."

 

"If you think we'll agree to your sick games then you're wrong! Just wait until we get rescued!" Ezra retorted. Seven, gave him an unimpressed look before ordering the sergeant. "Sergeant Pana, please get the box out, I think it's time to begin the session."

 

"Right away Ma'am." The commando named Pana then proceeded to bring out a large black box and placed it next to Seven. The Inquisitor proceeded to sit similarly like Ahsoka and Ezra, who looked at the Mirialan with disgust. "Sit with us sergeant." Bonnie ordered calmly.

 

"Uh, what Ma'am?" Pana asked.

 

"Sit down with us." Pana gave a small look towards the rebels before she complied. A bit hesitantly, she sat down criss crossed like all of them. Seven then took of her helmet and the body glove hood, revealing her short dark brown hair. "You know, I've always liked it short, it's much more comfortable than long hair." She casually added, only adding to the confusion and nerving fear to the two, and Pana as well.

 

"Enough talk! Let's begin the session!" Bonnie said, opening the box. Both Ahsoka and Ezra turned away in fear of what she'll bring out to torture them with. Pana looked at Seven with fear as well, afraid of what her unhinged mind will think up. Both the rebels closed their eyes while Seven brought out her tools. The suspense was too much, so Ezra, in a attempt of bravery, turned and looked at the Inquisitor.

 

"Is that... is that a tea play set?" Pana asked for everybody. Seven gave a childish giggle. "Yes it is!" The play set consisted of four cups and a small platter of tarts and small cupcakes.

 

"What? Wha... why do you have a play set, Inquisitor?" Ahsoka asked. "Oh please, call me Bonnie."

 

Ezra snorted. "Haha, Bonnie? That doesn't sound very menacing to me." Bonnie gave an angry glare at the boy. "You'll learn not be so rude soon, apprentice." 

 

“Hey Bonnie, I'm not your apprentice.” 

 

Bonnie proceeded to bring out her Mirialan dolls, much to the surprise of everyone that she had such dolls. "You...have dolls?" Pana asked. Ahsoka looked at Ezra, and then even Pana looked at them as well, understanding their weirded outness.

 

"Yes I do, I have three, their names are Lana, Kira, and Seth!" The dolls themselves were colors of pale green, olive, and a normal green respectively. The doll Lana had a little bun on the side of her head, while Kira had a small braid. Seth on the other hand had short, average hair. "Pana, you'll be playing with Lana! Because your name's rhyme, heehee!" She handed Lana to Pana, giving her a note of how to play the part. "Make sure you do a Corellian accent as well!"

 

"Do you think we're children?" Ahsoka inquired.

 

"Here's Kira." Was all Bonnie said, handing the doll to Ahsoka's cuffed wrist. “Unlike you, she's respectful and polite.” Ahsoka simply stared at the doll before Seven have Ezra the last one.

 

“This is Seth. He's just like you Ezra, just with a deeper voice.” 

 

Ezra simply looked at the doll before giving a sly comment. “What kind of new Imperial torture is this lady? What sick thoughts are going through your head?"

 

"Shush up boy! Now we start the tea party.” Bonnie quickly grabbed a teapot from the box of misery. “I hope you enjoy this tea Miss Lana, it's Tarin tea if you don't mind!” She said, as she poured the liquid to Pana’s and Lana’s cup. “Er, yeah Miss Bonnie, I don't mind, I actually like Tarin tea.” Lana said, her voice laced heavily in awkwardness, as her horrible Corellian accent hardly noticeably over her very thick Coruscanti accent.

 

“What about you Miss Kira and Mister Seth? This tea was picked freshly.” Bonnie asked.

 

“Uuhm, sure Miss Bonnie, I would gladly take some tea, I guess maybe sort of.” Ezra said, his voice slightly deeper. Seven gingerly poured the tea into his small cup. “Oh, uh, thanks for the tea, Miss Bonnie.”

 

“And what about you Miss Kira, Would you like some tea as well?” She said a little drop of venom. “Yeah sure, whatever.” Ashoka said, no attempt to comply to Seven’s want for the playtime. “I have a feeling that you aren't in the mood for tea, Miss Kira, so what about some food?"

 

"Sure thing Miss Bonnie, I'll take a tart." Ahsoka said unenthusiastically. With a strained, smiling face, Seven gave a tart to the doll, which Ahsoka, picked up with her nimble orange fingers. "Gee, thank you."

 

"But Miss, it was my pleasure." Seven replied, through squinted eyes. "Hey, I wouldn't mind a tart." Said Ezra, who actually stayed a bit committed  by using the deeper tone for Seth, all the while waving him around. Ahsoka shot Ezra a disapproving stare. "What?"

 

Bonnie interrupted. "But of course Mister Seth! But say please next time!" She added, before sure gave the boy a tart who flicked it into his eager mouth. "What of you, Miss Lana. Do you want a tart as well?"

 

"Yeah, I would like a tart." Pana replied. "Oh Miss Pana Lana, I would provide you more than tarts to help your hunger." The Mirialan coolly flirted. Pana's reaction was a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed, her blush creeping over, while Ezra just shook his head in understanding and sympathy. 

 

"You really are childish." Ahsoka announced.

 

"No I am not, Miss Kira. Why are acting in such a rude manner today? Is it because I'm not focusing on you?" She asked, sipping some tea. "Yeah Miss Kira, you shouldn't be so rude to Miss Bonnie." Pana added,her voice still doing a terrible Corellian accent.

 

Ezra leaned closer and whispered to Ahsoka. "I think it'll be over sooner if you just play along." Ahsoka looked at Ezra, then at the Imperials. She gave an exasperated sigh and apologized, lifting the doll up and moving it around. "I apologize Miss Bonnie and Lana, I didn't mean to act so rudely."

 

Bonnie looked at the Togruta with her vivid yellow eyes and talked back. "I suppose I will forgive you. And I suppose I'll be less of _tart_!" The Inquisitor giggled and snorted at her own horrible and misplaced pun. Pana gave a nervous, jittery laugh while the two Jedi's looked at each other with agony. "I think it'll be a while before we get rescued." 

 

***

 

"So what did you do after that Mister Seth?" Pana asked. After almost an hour of the play date, the four had run out of things to talk about, so they began making stories up to keep the unstable inquisitor busy, for the sake of all of them. Pana and Ezra began having a good conversation about Mister Seth's "history" of growing up an orphan, Bonnie was interested as well.

 

Ahsoka just waited for the Inquisitor to kill her so that this torture would end already. 

 

"Oh y'know, this and that, living on the streets gives you lots of skills. Can I have another cupcake?" Suddenly, the ship they were held in began rumbling and quaking violently. 

 

"Mayday, we are under rebel attack! Assume defensive positions!" The intercom blared. Automatically the two Imperials stood up. Seven began putting on her helmet before she barked an order at Pana. "Make sure the two are unconscious and get ready to move--" 

 

The door exploded with a cloud of colors and sparks. While the two sanding braced themselves, Ahsoka and Ezra took advantage of the situation and both Force pushed them to the wall, kicking them out. "I recognize that explosion anywhere. It looks great Sabine." Ezra complemented.

 

"I wish I saw the colors from the inside." Sabine walked in from the smoke with Kanan and Zeb in tow. 

 

"Ezra! Ahsoka! Thank the Force you two are all right." Kana exclaimed. "We're pressed on time Kanan, you better hurry up!" Zeb advised. Sabine undid the cuffs and gave them their lightsabers that were attached to the unconscious Inquisitors belt. "I wouldn't say I'm alright Kanan." Ahsoka said.

 

"Why? Did she do anything to you?"

 

Ezra answered for the Togruta. "You wouldn't believe what we did."

 

Ahsoka decided to add in anothercomment. "I'm definitely gonna have nightmares about today." After that, they all left the hall to freedom.

***

**Epilogue**

 

"So, Seventh Sister, do you understand why we are confiscating your dolls?" Agent Kallus questioned. Bonnie gave a small, whiny response. "But they're mine!"

 

"That still gives us no choice but to remove them permanently." Fifth Brother said. Bonnie sighed and reluctantly agreed to the terms and handed the box over to Kallus. He inspected it before he gave another judgemental look to the blushing and sad Mirialan. "Right then. Sergeant Pana, dispose of these dolls immediately." He gave the box over to the woman who did as she was told.

 

"Seventh Sister, I know I am not in place to give you commands, but please do not waste credits and time on this childish behavior or else I'll be forced to report to Lord Vader. It makes us look, unprofessional." Agent Kallus warned. Seven nodded and left to her quarters without saying a word.

 

Once inside her private quarters, she began bawling like a child who lost their toys. Well, it was the same anyways. She didn't even say bye to them. Her droid, who had just been repaired, floated over and tried to comfort the stricken woman. She stopped her crying and sniffles, smiling as she held her droid. "Thank you my pet."

 

The door then began making subtle knocking sounds. Looking up from the droid, she suspected it was Fifth Brother, probably came to mock her in her recent pain. She begrudgingly got up and walked towards the knocking. She opened it,ready to Force push him away. "Leave me alone Clyde! I don't have time for your sh--" 

 

Only it wasn't Five. It was Pana. Holding the black box she was supposed to get rid of. "Hello Bonn--er--Madame Inquisitor. I thought you might want this." She said, holding out the box. Seven was at a lost for words and smiled. "I sort of felt bad that I let the prisoners escaped earlier. And I actually enjoyed playing and stuff, even though it was weird, so I figured instead of getting rid of the dolls I'd figure that I could bring them back to you, so maybe we--or I mean, you could still play with them."

 

Bonnie did not give a single word and hugged her. "Thank you!" The inquisitor repeated over and over. Pana had admit, it was very strange to see an Inquisitor like this, but it was strangely nice to see her happy. "May I come in to put them away?" Pana asked, still warm from the sudden hug.

 

"Yes you may." The Inquisitor gestured her in. As Pana walked in, Bonnie could barely contain her excitement as Pana was completely inside, for a new play date was in motion!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long update. It's been busy at chool and life and I had not a lot of motivation for writing this, my writers block has been pretty bad. 
> 
> But hey! Happy ending sort of maybe kinda. It was a pain to write the end so i did it with good ol' friendship. Or romance. You pick.
> 
> Anyways, leave a kudos and comment! Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually had a tea party, since I was raised in a more masculine setting, so I don't typically know how this goes. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
